Fifth Fist of th'Misfits
Fifth Fist of th'Misfits is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Tyr's Own. The crew originally started on the Midnight Ocean. History of Fifth Fist of th'Misfits Early Days Fifth Fist of th'Misfits was founded on 26 November, 2003 by Perf, along with his fellow pirates Nobeard and Corby. The crew colours of Fifth Fist were originally navy and white, but this was eventually abandoned as being inappropriately uniform for a band of misfits. The early days of the crew were spent pillaging and recruiting many fine mates to the ranks of the Misfits. As the officers became more experienced and the voyages became more profitable, the mates of the crew spent their time working hard together to swell the coffers of the crew funds, with the eventual goal of purchasing a crew shoppe in mind. Mutiny In February 2004, Perf reappeared at after a short absence and began acting oddly, raving at his crewmates and planking them without warning. Wondering about the state of their captain's health and concerned for the good of the crew, swordsman Cioj and quartermaster Corby confronted him aboard his ship, the Hospitable Stickleback. Winning the crew funds and ship deeds from Perf in a duel, Cioj also won the captaincy of Fifth Fist that day, with Corby being content to continue in his quartermaster role. Choosing A Flag Fifth Fist of th'Misfits were approached by many flags in their early days, but spent several months as an independent crew as the Misfits discussed where to make their home. After Cioj was approached by Greenwolf, the crew took part in discussions with several senior members of the crew Green's Wolves, and eventually decided in March 2004 that instead of joining an established flag, they would become part of the new flag Tyr's Own, founded with four other independently-minded crews and with Cioj as monarch. From its origins based in Diamond, Fifth Fist had moved to the in early 2004 under its new captain, but now returned to Diamond and settled in its current home on Byrne Island in May 2004 with the colonisation of the island by Tyr's Own. In October 2004 the first shoppe on the island was completed, and the Misfits finally achieved their goal with the acquisition of the shipyard Brig Daddy. The deed to the Byrne inn, Crosseyed and Penniless, is also held by the crew (currently by the senior officer Imgei), many of whom are often to be seen carousing within its walls. Captaincy # Perf # Cioj (Present) # Raymundo Public Statement Dead men tell no tales, they say, so who will speak for them? We struggle to articulate our desires past the bounds of mortality, bounds which tie us as firmly as gravity or the Law, bounds which must be broken. The Fifth Fist o' th' Misfits reaches out. It's necessary to be a pirate, arr, and forsake the laws o' the land. Instead of a home in a definite location, the Fifth Fist takes up spiritual residence in a community, defined by relationships, between self and authority, and language: the signs that identify a crew member, and the language which circumscribes, defines, makes every pirate an outcast. Because we have desires impossible to speak in this language, we express them through puzzles and through violence. We must harness the winds, take to the water, and master beautiful puzzles, accomplishing difficult things for it is a difficult world, so we can master the rules that rule us and create in the Midnight Ocean a secret paradise, for all who band together with us; aye, all who share our common cause. At the apex of the bird's flight, this is what the people said to the sky: 'Now the mad bird has won. Now even criminals can fly.' External Links * Fifth Fist of th'Misfits Crew Forum * Mutiny and Redemption on the Hospitable Stickleback